Star Trek: Borg Invasion
by JaceH83
Summary: The Borg are invading the Alpha Quadrant, the battles commence
1. Default Chapter

Star Trek TNG/DS9 - Borg Assault  
  
Captain Picard stared out his ready room window into the never-ending black of space. The USS Enterprise NC1701-E was returning to Starbase 18 after a highly unsuccessful first contact with a world called Garran on the outskirts of the Alpha Quadrant. The crew had been met with hostility and fear even after they had explained to the residents why they were on their world. They had been in talks for 4 days and after having gotten no farther than when they started Picard decided to leave the system and head back to a base for routine maintenance.  
  
"Riker to the captain"  
"Go ahead number 1" Jean-Luc replied  
"Sir, we have just received a distress call from Starbase 18, its fragmented but we have made out the word Borg in amongst it"  
  
Picard appeared instantly onto the bridge.  
  
"Helm, increase to maximum warp, same heading. Mr. Data is there any other Federation vessels close enough to lend a hand"?  
  
"Yes sir, there is a Nebula class vessel, the USS Initiative. At maximum warp it should reach Starbase 18 approximately 4 minutes 23 seconds after we arrive.  
  
"Hail them commander, inform them of the attack and request their assistance"  
  
"Aye, sir"  
  
"Red Alert, all hands to battle stations"  
  
The Enterprise dropped out of warp about 200,000 kilometres from the Starbase. It was in an intense battle with a Borg cube. It had sustained heavy damage but its weapons seamed to be functioning normally. Torpedoes were firing at a slow rate, maybe 1 every 20 seconds, but phasers were firing quickly, but it was fighting a losing battle, the cube was badly damaged but still capable of destroying a lone Starbase, it needed help fast.  
  
"Helm, moves us within weapons range, Mr Lowell (Security and Tactical Officer) set phasers to make a small variation after each burst, we do not want the Borg to adapt"  
  
"Aye Sir"  
  
The Enterprise moved forward at full impulse power and as soon as it was close enough fired a spread of 4 torpedoes across the hull of the cube. The cube's attention was now split between the Starbase and the Federation flagship; it now changed a portion of their weapons to fire on the Enterprise.  
  
"Helm, evasive manoeuvres"  
  
Only one of the 5 phasers fired at the Enterprise made contact.  
  
"Shields down to 87 percent" Lowell informed  
  
"Bride to Engineering"  
  
"La Forge here"  
  
"Mr La Forge we need to keep our defences up to a maximum, divert power from all non-essential systems to the shields"  
  
"Aye Captain"  
  
The Enterprise was now much closer to the battle and could see the Borg cube was firing a transparent green beam at the Starbase. Picard immediately recognised it as an Assimilation beam.  
  
"Mr Lowell lock all phasers on to the source of that beam, fire"  
  
The Enterprise fired 3 phaser cannons at the source. The phasers all hit and the beam flickered first them completely disappeared. A few seconds after this the USS Initiative appeared out of warp and immediately joined in the struggle.  
  
"Lock all of the torpedo and phaser arcs onto a different weapon source on that ship, fire when ready"  
  
The Enterprise fired 5 torpedoes and 3 phasers at the ship and immediately 8 Borg weapons systems went offline, which increased the Federations odds of success dramatically. The Starbase now under less and less fire had now seemingly repaired some systems and was now firing torpedoes at a much faster rate, now about 1 every 3 seconds. The Initiative had also succeeded in destroying 4 weapons systems on the cube. The cube fired 5 of the remaining 9 phasers on the Enterprise, along with 2 torpedoes. 1 torpedo hit and so did 3 phasers.  
  
"Shields now down to 31 percent captain"  
  
"We need to destroy it quickly before it does more damage, lock all weapons on to these co-ordinates, inform the Initiative and Starbase 18 to do the same and fire on my command…………Fire"  
  
Immediately 8 torpedoes and 12 phasers fired at the co-ordinated specified by Captain Picard. At that instant though, the cube fired 3 torpedoes and 4 phasers at the Initiative. The phasers took out the Nebula class starship's shields and the torpedoes ripped through the hull of the ship. All of the weapons fired by the Federation ships made contact at the correct point and the Borg cube was torn apart over each part of the ship explosions occurred until the whole cube was destroyed. Attention was now turned to the Initiative. The ship had two gaping holes in the saucer section only so at least there would be no warp core breach. However the ship itself was in dire need of repair.  
  
"Mr Data, scan the ship for survivors. Beam all of them to the sick bay then move closer to Starbase 18 and transfer them over. When completed set course for Deep Space 9 maximum warp, it seems we have a new Borg threat in the system, I'll be in my ready room".  
  
  
  
"Mr. Worf?" Captain Sisko asked  
  
"Yes Captain"  
  
" I have received a transmission from Starfleet, there have been numerous reports of Borg attacks throughout the Alpha Quadrant. The Enterprise sent the alert to Earth after Starbase 18 was attacked by a Borg cube, the Enterprise and USS Initiative intervened, the cube was destroyed but unfortunately so was the Initiative, Starbase 18 sustained heavy damage and is under repair. Soon afterwards the Borg attacked stations posted all along the border of the Alpha quadrant. The Federation has lost all but 3 of the 12 Stations, reports from retreating ships and escaping shuttles say that 7 of the stations were assimilated, the rest were destroyed. We have to be on Red Alert around the clock with all ships in this sector to move in and defend DS9, have the Defiant ready to go into battle. We cannot let the Borg assume control of this area of space; the wormhole and Bajor are both too valuable to lose.  
  
"Shall I alert the Cardassians of this imminent threat?"  
  
"Yes, send a communication to the Cardassian homeworld telling them to be on full alert and request them to come to our assistance should they be required. The Enterprise is on its way to DS9 for major repairs to shields and minor repairs to other systems, they will also be staying here to help us"  
  
"Aye sir, I will send the communications immediately"  
  
Worf left to send the communications, Sisko turned to Major Kira.  
  
"Major"  
  
"Sir?" Kira replied  
  
"I would like to know the amount and classed of Starfleet and Klingon vessels currently in Deep Space 9's vicinity"  
  
"Yes sir, one moment"  
  
A few seconds later she replied with the details.  
  
"Sir, we have a fleet of 13 Klingon Bird's of Prey, that is all the Klingon ships in this sector, as for Starfleet we have The Defiant obviously, 7 Steamrunner class, 3 Excelsior class, 11 Ambassador class, 15 Nebula Class, 4 Akira class, 31 Miranda class, 24 Norway class, 2 Sovereign class and 5 Prometheus class, but more could arrive in the system from Starfleet to help defend us at any time"  
  
"And the Enterprise is on its way so that make 126 ships in total, under a heavy Borg attack that might not be enough, but we will have to wait and see. Odo we will need large security forces on all deck in case any Borg drones beam on board.  
  
"I'll get to it now sir"  
  
"Everybody get to work…we have a job to do"  
  
  
  
The Enterprise came out of warp 6½ hours after the fight with the cube. The starlines became stars once again and immediately the bridge crew were amazed at the flurry of motion around DS9, there seemed to be over a hundred ships around the former Cardassian base, preparing for war.  
  
"Sir, we are receiving a message from Deep Space 9"  
  
"On screen"  
  
The viewscreen flickered and the familiar image of Captain Sisko appeared.  
  
"Jean-Luc, I wish we could have seen each other again under…better circumstances"  
  
"I agree Benjamin, I see you are as prepared as you can be for the Borg threat, you certainly seem to have plenty vessels"  
  
"Yes Jean-Luc, but as you well know even this may not be enough to stop them"  
  
"I have still not heard the full extend of the Borg invasion, would you care to fill me in"  
  
"Of Course captain, we appeared to have lost all 12 outpost along the border to the Delta Quadrant, of which 7 have been assimilated. It has turned into a very heavy loss, most of the spare vessels in Starfleet have been sent to protect Earth, the rest are on their way here as we speak, but we do not know how many that will be, we have alerted the Cardassian homeworld and they are prepared to come to our assistance should we need them, we…"  
  
"Captain" both Lieutenant Commander Data and Major Kira shouted at the same time.  
  
"Go ahead Mr. Data"  
  
"Sir I am picking up multiple trans-warp signatures on the senso…"  
  
Before he could finish a bright green flash appeared in space and a fleet of Borg vessels appeared from trans-warp. There were 4 cubes and 13 spheres.  
  
"MR. LOWELL, RED ALERT, CHARGE ALL WEAPONS"  
  
  
  
"Mr. Worf, get to the Defiant, you are to take command immediately"  
  
"Aye, sir"  
  
  
  
Immediately the Borg moved closer and started firing their weapons at anything that moved. The Enterprise moved out at full impulse power toward the lead cube.  
  
"Mr, Lowell fire all weapons at the closest cube"  
  
5 torpedoes and multiple phasers fired at the centre of the cube, explosions occurred at the point of impact but it showed no signs of slowing down.  
  
"Minimal damage sir"  
  
"Keep firing at fastest rate possible at same point Lieutenant"  
  
  
  
About 30 other ships started attacking the cube engaging the Enterprise; DS9 also was firing at all possible Borg targets. The space around Bajor was now a mass of phaser and photon torpedo fire. The defiant had now moved out of the docking bays and was moving towards the battle and as soon as it was close enough fired its pulse phasers in a spread over the hull of the cube. It then fired all if its torpedoes at the same point as the Enterprise was firing at. The cube had still sustained very little damage and had destroyed 9 of the ship in battle with it. It was obvious that the battle was going the Borg's way, the amount of ships in battle was now down to 91 and the Borg had only lost 2 spheres. If they kept losing ships at this rate DS9 was going to fall into the hands of the Borg. The Enterprise fired another volley of torpedoes at the cube and it again had created a hole on the face but it was not causing enough damage. Things were going to change though, as the Defiant moved in closer to the cube.  
  
  
"Tactical, fire all available weaponry into the hole emerging in the side of the cube" Worf roared  
  
"Aye sir"  
  
  
The defiant fired 20 pulse phaser shots, 6 quantum torpedoes and 2 photon torpedoes at the target, the other ships noticing this also fired their weapons at the same point on the hull. With each connecting weapon the hole was getting wider and wider. The Enterprise fired another 5 torpedoes and they were what finished it off. As soon as the torpedoes connected the cube was starting to explode. All the ships in battle with that particular cube moved off to a safe distance and starting fighting the other cubes. The Borg cube died in an enormous explosion with engulfed 2 Bird's of Prey, 12 Norway class and 3 Borg spheres. The Federation had succeeded in destroying one cube but there were still 3 left plus 8 spheres, and the Federation fleet was now down to 57 ships. Captain Sisko was no coward but he also knew when a battle was lost, he was just about to give the evacuation command when suddenly the fleet sent from Earth arrived.  
  
Out of warp appeared 5 Galaxy class ships, 12 Defiant class, 21 Prometheus class, 14 Excelsior class and 20 Klingon Bird's of Prey. They immediately started firing at all Borg ships. 4 Defiants moved on to each cube, as did 6 Prometheus ships. The rest of the fleet quickly destroyed the spheres that had survived then moved on to the cubes. 2 of the cubes were destroyed and only 1 remained of the entire Borg invasion. The 129 ships left all moved on to the last cube, Because of the increased firepower the cube was destroyed in a matter of seconds.  
  
DS9 was in good shape, it has sustained little damage but there had been huge losses to the amount of vessels originally protecting it and Bajor. More than 60 ships had been destroyed. DS9 and Bajor would have been assimilated had the Federation back-up not arrived. Ships were all returning to dock with DS9, when each ship was hailed.  
  
  
"Mr Data, on screen"  
  
"Well done to all ships out there who survived this attack" Sisko congratulated them "I have just received word from Starfleet, it seems that the Earth fleet has also destroyed the attack, but unfortunately they had also received a message from the Delta Quadrant border, 20 more Borg cubes have arrived at our previously owned Starbases, and they have also begun construction of a several shipyards by the outposts.... It seems the battle has only just begun."  
  
  
Please post reviews; this will become a series of fanfics if I get a positive response. I have not kept up well with Star Trek recently so I had to borrow some ships from the game "Star Trek Armada", I don't know if these are correct or not. This is my first Fanfic so please be generous with your reviews, thank you.  



	2. Star Trek: Borg Invasion - Construction ...

Star Trek: Borg Invasion - Construction For War  
  
  
The Starfleet senior officers of both The USS Enterprise and DS9 sat around the large table in the conference room aboard the station. Included in the discussion from DS9 were, Captain Sisko, Major Kira, Odo, Lieutenant Commader Worf, Ezri Dax, Chief O'Brien and Doctor Bashir. From the Enterprise were Captain Picard, 1st Officer Riker, Lieutenant Commander Data, Lieutenant Lowell, Deanna Troi, Chief Engineer La Forge and Doctor Crusher. They were discussing what to do about the invasion buy the Borg into the Alpha Quadrant.  
  
"It seems as thought The Borg will not be dettered by thier losses at Earth and here. They are setting up 6 construction facilities along the border as we speak, that is if reports are correct. We have to step up our own construction of starships, we suffered heavy losses on both battle fronts, we also lost a number of good Starfleet officers. To counter this attack cadets have been pulled out of Starfleet academy, although they are very nearly ready to be given full postings aboard vessels, they obviously lack combat experience. Once we have built up a fleet large enough we have authorization to launch a full attack on each shipyard. Captain Picard and myself have been given full control of every ship that will not be in defence around Earth."  
  
"Captain" Data spoke up, "If we were to launch an attack , it is highly unlikely that we will succeed with our current arsenal"  
  
"I agree Commander, at this moment every vessel possible is getting thier shield and weapons systems upgradedto be capable of repelling a full on Borg assault. Shields should be increased to 150% efficiancy if Data's, Miles and Geordies estimates are correct. We are trying to increase the rate of fire on all weapons, extra torpedoes will also be placed aboard each ship. In addition small Antimatter mines will be used, they will be programmed to lock on to, and home in on Borg signatures. Although not very powerful by themselves, if multiple mines are used they can cause significant damage to whatever it hits. Engineers are also trying to install Defiant standard pulse phaser launchers aboard a Norway class vessel as a test, they are having problems however, the pulse phaser systems are overloading weapons systems, ships apart from the Defiant were not meant to fire weapons at such a rate. This is why the Defiant class ship is designed specifically for war, the other ships are all for exploration, but they are working on it, if they perfect it on the test ship they will begin installing them on all ships.  
  
  
"Captain Picard?"  
  
"Yes Number 1"  
  
"Because of the severity of this threat will we be requesting assistance from the Klingons, the Dominion and..... the romulans?"  
  
"General Martok has already informed us that they are will to assist us with whatever we need, however in he case of the Dominion and the Romulans, a transmission has been sent to the Dominion and we are awaiting a response. The Romulans are a different matter altogether, certain Admirals in Starfleet are... reluctant to ask the Romulans for anything, but they have said that if we have no other choice, and if both I and Captain Sisko agree, we are to request thier help."  
  
"Bridge to Captain Sisko"  
  
"Sisko here"  
  
"Captain, we have just recieved word from the Dominion, they say they are coming to our aide immediately, they are to send a large amount of Warships through the wormhole."  
  
"Understood, Sisko Out"  
  
Captain Sisko and Captain Picard got up and walked out on to the bride, all of the senior officers followed them out.  
  
"On Screen" Sisko ordered  
  
On the large monitor at the front of the bridge space appeared, a few seconds later the enormous gate opened up to its full size. The senior officers waited patiently to see what size of force the Dominion would send through to aide them, they would not be disapointed. One by one Dominion Warships emerged from the wormhole and into DS9 space. They all watched in awe as ship after ship flowed out into Federation space. By the end there were about 200 heavily armed Domionion Warships in the space around Bajor.  
  
"Captain, the lead ship is hailing us"  
  
"On screen"  
  
The face of a middle aged Cardassian appeared on the screen, he had a largely fake smile on his face, a lot of the Cardassians did not want to be 'allies' to the Federation, but they were also not eager to break the peace treaty, and they did need all the help they could get if they were to defeat the Borg attack.  
  
"Captain Sisko, we are pleased to come to your aide in this dark time, i have been ordered by my superiors to take orders from the Federation fleet controllers when it comes to battle, i assume that will be yourself and Captain Picard?"  
  
"You assume correct Captain Dulak, with your generous 200 strong fleet you have brought to us, i am sure we will be victorious in our attemp to repel the Borg"  
  
"I wish i shared your optimism Captain, but in previous dealings with the Borg you have been luck to survive against a single Borg cube, and from what i hear they have about 20 cubes at the border, with im sure more being produced, not to mention the smaller crafts they have at thier disposal, the spheres i hear are also relativly dangerous, and i also hear that there is a small ship about the same size as a sphere but in a diamond shape, very strong weapons they have. But im sure under your guidance we have a better than average chance of victory" the last sentance was said in a slightly sarcastic tone  
  
"I'm sure. Captain i suggest you get to work on getting your fleet fully ready, we are wating for reinforcemants but we could go into battle any time, out"  
  
With that the screen went black. Captain Sisko turned to the officers.  
  
"Doctors, i believe we have discussed everything, please resume your duties in the sick-bay, we have lot of wounded"  
  
"Yes sir" they both said in unison  
  
"Data, Miles, Geordie, if you could oversee the upgrades being made to the Norway test vessel that would be a help" They all turned and left  
  
The rest of you i suggest go to your quarters and get some rest" They all turned and headed to thier quarters, including Picard, he was tired after both borg fights. Sisko went to his ready room.  
  
  
"Captains Log, Stardate 489142.5  
  
After the both successful and non susccessful battle against the Borg we are preparing to go on the offensive. Ships at Starfleet are being produced at a much faster rate than usual, and the newly assigned crewmen fresh out of the academy seem to be ready. The upgrades commencing at Deep Space 9 are underway, they shields have been increased by have on most ships. They engineers have managed to successfully install and run the pulse phasers on the test ship and they are now being installed on as many ships as possible starting with the Enterprise. The Dominion have sent a large fleet to assist us in our struggle, i do not like or trust Captain Dulak, but i have no choice, we must work together if victory is going to be ours. Starfleet has sent an Armada of ships to DS9, these are the latest newly produced ships with the former cadets on board. We have recieved 4 Galaxy class ships, 12 Nebula class, 150 Norway class, 150 Miranda class and best of all 40 Defiant class. Finally on a worse note, i have heard that another 15 Borg cubes and 50 spheres have entered the Alpha quadrant at various points along the border, also 3 of the 6 shipyards are operational, and i'll bet they can produce ships at an alarming rate.... This may be 1 war we may not win.  
  
Log.. ended.  
  
  
I was not sure if the Borg Diamonds were actually in the Show, but they were in Star Trek Armada and i like them. Please review this and the previous chapter, and give me thoughts and ideas if you feel they are necessary. Thank you.  



End file.
